World War II
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: What if the death eaters fought back? 20 years on they are still there, waiting for somebody to come to lead their rebellion. Harry knows this is comming but the headmaster of hogwarts dosen't. When Draco feels his Dark Mark burn him and Harry tell everyone before it is too late... Includes some mild swearing and rude insults...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the charecters involved...**

_Dear Hogwarts_

_Imagine another war, a war with the death eaters revenging  
their master. What would you do? Yes, we old students would help  
but we couldn't do it all. We are old and are not as clever as we used to be._

_You are hiding the truth from them, the children. If you do not want to  
teach them, I will. They need to know, they will be the fighters. Not us, them._

_Yours sincerely_

Harry J Potter

* * *

**Dear Harry**

**Remember we didn't tell you the truth, did we?**

**We told you parts of it, you were a special child who Dumbledore taught himself,  
not all children have that possible chance, only you. The chosen one.**

**We will teach the children what they need to know and no more.**

**Thank you**

**Professor Grinch**

* * *

_Dear Professor_

_I'm sorry to hear you do not have the knowledge,  
idea or guts to tell them. I will be arranging a visit to  
the school. I also hear you have a spare defence against  
the dark arts place. _

_May I take the opportunity to revive you of the stress of finding a  
teacher and say, I have one ready. Me, Hermione and Ron  
would be thrilled to take it._

Harry J Potter

* * *

**Dear Harry**

**I like the idea of you taking up position of DATDA teacher as you  
are correct I am missing one. Please talk to Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley  
and arrange an appointment, I insure you children will be looked  
after at the school.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Professor Grinch**

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked it i will update soon please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ginny_

_I hope you are having fun, I'm sad that I don't get to see you much  
although I know this is what Dumbledore would want me to  
do. I wish you could come here but it is chaotic._

_I'm sticking to the curriculum; Me and Ron do a lot of practical's  
and Hermione does some book and helps with practise. _

_I sometimes tell those effects of spells and mix the war in with it, so to  
train them. I will be working on making Dumbledore's army soon, getting  
in the previous members and pull them through the Hogs head. Which I  
don't know if you knew, is now owned by Lee Jordan and does very well  
for itself. I will also recruit new members..._

_Lots of love  
Harry_

* * *

Dear Harry

Nice idea, we could make those coins again and give one to everyone who joins.  
Is McGonagall still there if so tell her, she trusted Dumbledore and will  
understand? Make sure everyone who joins shakes hands with Hermione and makes the unbreakable vow.

Also a warning about Grinch, I did some research and found he has had some dark backgrounds.  
Investigate in 'Dark wizards of the past'. Restricted section...

.L.  
Ginny xxxxx

* * *

_Ginny_

_This will be quick, from what you read somebody had written in the  
margin 'look in brilliant wizards and dark demons' it isn't in our library. _

_Hope lily is behaving herself  
Harry_

* * *

Dear Harry

Lily is fine, although she is a very, very strong witch for her age. She can already make a patronus.

That book is available only for certain wizards, you are one of them. From other books I read, and lily, he wasn't under the imperious curse. Although he claims he was.

Tell McGonagall, she will help  
Ginny xxxxx

* * *

_Ginny_

_KEEP LILY SAFE! Walk her to school and never let her out of you  
sight._

_She is a demoni, a very powerful witch or wizard. If she thought  
about going to the other side they would probably win. Put her  
wand in a box and tell her to use her finger as a wand, if it works do as I say..._

_Collect her from school instead of send her home on the bus_

_During school time keep the house spic and span_

_Put charms on the house to keep it safe_

_Tell lily everything keep no secrets, I can tell Albus and James_

_Once lily gets here, I can get you to come here and don't sell  
the house_

_Follow those rules and you will keep her safe._

_On the Grinch point, I will order the book and read it, hopefully  
we can catch him before he takes the school._

_Sorry for the bad news  
Harry_


	3. Chapter 4

_Dear George and Angelina_

_I hope all is well, me, Ron and Hermione have jobs as DATDA._

_We are hoping to start up the DA again due to the fact a  
rebellion is forthcoming and Grinch won't admit it. It should start next year as that is when Lily joins, we will be able to  
get everyone into hideing. I hope you will be able to join,  
you know where. Go though Lee's place..._

_See you soon_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry

We knew about the rebellion, Arthur told us people were disappearing again...

George and I are staying in Hogsmead anyway so we will be able to get there for when,  
we can contact other members.

Love, Angelina

* * *

_Angelina_

_I know I have been a while but I have had no time. _

_By the sound of it we are off again. Due to your information  
the time we will go into hiding will be in about 3 months. Pull  
Fred out of school and keep him with you, at this rate a war  
will be on in about a year. _

_I will message Arthur and find some more stuff out. Thanks,_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry

DON'T! We are being monitored by the Ministry, do you know why? If you do please tell us so we can shake them off. George wants to use instant darkness powder and disapperate. I changed this plan to instant darkness powder then stunning, then disapperate. If we are to do either of these we would then be on the run with 2 young children. Please help,

Angelina

* * *

_Angelina_

_Get them off you trail, disapperate into the hogshead  
and go through the passage into the room of requirement.  
By the sound of it, war is looming. Go into hiding as soon as  
you can, do number 2. It will be safer. _

_Harry_


	4. Chapter 5

To Bellatrix

I was thrilled to hear you are alive and planning a rebellion.

At the moment I'm teaching the students pathetic stuff so that they cannon rebel once we have taken over, Potter, Granger and Weasley are DATDA teachers so we will have to be careful, I know however the dark side will rise and this time defeat them.

From

Marcus Grinch

* * *

tur

Grinch

Thank you for securing this place and keeping the Hogwarts teachers under your control.

This may sound strange but I wish to hear no more from you as I'm being followed.

Bellatrix

* * *

**Dear Reader**

**I know this is a short chapter but it is a turning point of the story,**

**If you read carefull you with pick up stuff those who do not won't.**

**Please review **

**George xxxxx**


End file.
